Hurts Like Hell
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Sirius harus merelakan James demi kebahagiaan James meski akhirnya Sirius lah yang tersakiti di sini karena cintanya / BL CONTEN / SLASH [Sirius/James]


Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk cintaku? Mengapa semua ketidak adilan diberikan padaku? Aku hanya ingin mencintainya apa adanya. Bahkan aku rela memberikan jiwa dan diriku padanya.

 **Hurts like hell**

 **Harry Potter JK Rowling**

 **Sirius x James, slight everyone x James**

 **Memiliki banyak typo dan ketidak tepatan lainnya**

Hari itu, sudah lama sekali semenjak Sirius masuk sekolah sihir ternama ini. Memiliki jiwa yang menyimpang dari ajaran Black membuat ia dikucilkan oleh Black dan penyihir darah murni yang berhasil masuk ke asrama dengan panji hijau tersebut.

Sirius duduk agak menjauh dari para penghuni Gryffindor lainnya karena jelas sekali bagaimana seorang Black dapat duduk manis dengan mereka nanti selama tujuh tahun penuh?

"Potter, James Potter."

Teriakan nama dari proffesor yang menyeleksi mereka menggema keras seantero aula besar. Mendengar nama Potter membuat Sirius kecil mendongakan kepalanya dan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki kecil milik anak kolega keluarganya berjalan.

Belum sampai semenit topi seleksi diletakkan, teriakan nyaring dari sang topi menggema. Menggemakan, "Gryffindor." Asramanya.

Kaki-kaki munggil terbalut sepatu hitam berjalan dengan seringai bodoh di wajah mengarah ke arahnya. Ia lihat lelaki dengan rambut merah yang ia tebak seorang Weasley menyuruhnya untuk duduk di dekat ia dan temannya yang lain.

Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Sirius dan tersenyum bodoh ke arah Sirius. "Hai Black, lama tak bertemu."

 **oOo**

Telah bertahun-tahun semenjak Sirius mengenal sosok James Potter yang membuat ia melupakan masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Kini Sirius memiliki keluarga sendiri dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Marauders.

Mereka duduk saling bersebelahan melihat indahnya malam dengan bulan sabit yang indah dengan taburan bintang yang amat banyak menghiasinya. James duduk memeluk lutut menghangatkan tubuh, Petter Pettigrew memainkan rumput dan Remus Lupin membaca buku amat tebal.

"Um.." Suara dari James mengintruksikan mereka untuk melihat James. "Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

Remus menutup bukunya. "Tentu saja James, kita sudah lama bersama jadi tidak perlu sungkan."

James menggenggam jubahnya erat. "A-aku menyukai Evans." Mereka tetap diam mendengarkan cerita James. "Perasaan ini sudah lumayan lama dan aku baru mengetahui nama perasaan ini dari Weasley. Dia mengatakan tentang cinta padaku ketika kami melihat-lihat satwa di hutan terlarang." James menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Evans amat sangat membenciku karena aku selalu mengganggu Snape. Maukah kalian membantuku?"

Sirius menyiul penuh godaan pada James. Hatinya yang perih ia biarkan menusuk, meraung meminta James berhenti menceritakan hal tersebut pada mereka, bukan, tapi Sirius. "Tentu saja Prongs, kau kira kami teman macam apa."

"Terima kasih Padfoot. Meski kau anjing jelek tapi kau tetap anjing yang setia." James mengarahkan diri memeluk Sirius erat. Melupakan rasa sakit, Sirius balik membalas pelukan hangat James.

"Sialan kau." Selama tawa tersebut masih ada, tak masalah Sirius terus tersakiti.

 **oOo**

Aula besar selalu ramai. Anak dari asrama mana saja akan berceloteh tanpa henti --mungkin pengecualian untuk Ravenclawe yang hanya penuh celoteh pelajaran atau membaca-- hingga makanan tiba. Seperti biasa, Hufflepuff akan diam menyaksikan sitegang antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

James menatap tajam pada sekelompok manusia yang bernaung pada asrama panji hijau ular tersebut. Seringai jahil terwujud di wajah manisnya. Ia condongkan tubuh ke arah Sirius.

"Bagaimana bila kita bermain dengan sekumpulan ular?" James agak menjauhkan diri dari Sirius merasakan detak jantung abnormal miliknya.

Sirius menoleh ke arah James dan menepuk pucuk kepala dengan rambut acak tersebut pelan. Ia usap rambut tersebut dan ia acak. "Tentu saja."

Bila boleh jujur, detak jantung James menyepat. Ia tepis tangan putih dari sulung Black ini. "Tak perlu diacak juga bukan." Tawa Sirius memenuhi gendang telinga dan otaknya kini.

Remus menurunkan sedikit bukunya. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" James hanya menunjukkan tanda _peace_ dan membuat Remus mau tak mau mendengus.

"Hey para perompak." Arthur Weasley hadir ditengah-tengah kebersamaan para Marauders yang membuat mereka menatap Weasley muda tersebut. "James kau dicari Diggory sedari tadi. Aku sarankan untuk segera mencarinya seusai makan."

" _Thanks_ Weasley." Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Weasley dengan senyum manis bertengger.

Sirius menyantap makanannya kembali. Berharap rasa pedih pada dadanya berkurang. Apakah semenyakitkan ini untuk mencintai James?

 **oOo**

Hari-hari terlewat dengan patah hati bagi Sirius. James kini makin tak gentar untuk mendekati Evans dan mencoba terus menerus membuat gadis _muggle_ itu tertarik padanya.

Sirius menyisih perlahan demi perlahan. Memberi ruang pada James untuk pendekatan, dan memberi ruang agar hatinya tidak makin tersakiti.

Duduk di tepi danau hitam ini nampaknya mampu mengurangi sedikit rasa kesakitannya. Entah bagaimana cara ia mengatakan pada James bahwa ia mencintai pria tersebut bahkan sebelum Evans ada dalam kehidupan mereka ber-dua.

"Perlu pelarian _Brother_?" Sirius mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat adik kecilnya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku akan mendengar dan memberikan saran yang baik untukmu." Regulus Black menatap lurus menembus hutan terlarang. "Aku akan menjadi adik yang baik untukmu sekarang."

"Aku, jujur saja aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakan ini tanpa membuatnya berakhir. Bagaimana cara aku meletakkannya dalam kata-kata ketika jiwaku sendirian." Sirius menarik nafas pelan. "Aku mencintainya dan takut kehilangannya. Biarkan aku yang tersakiti bukan dia." Sirius melempar batu yang tadi ia dapat pelan ke danau. "Aku tidak ingin dia tau rahasia ini. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku setelah semuanya. Aku juga tidak ingin dia tau seberapa besarnya aku mencintai dia dan mengakibatkan ia membenciku. Aku juga takut orang tuanya malah akan jijik dan melarang aku bersahabat dengan anak mereka." Sirius menarik ke-dua sudut bibirnya. "Biarkan perasaanku terus terkunci di dinding yang dingin dan datar sehingga mimpi terus terasa indah dan aku tidak kehilangannya. Biarkan sakit bagai neraka ini menghujamiku terus." Sirius menatap Regulus. "Aku sudah tidak peduli pendapat Mom dan Father Reggy, aku hanya ingin terus menyimpan ini sendiri."

Regulus melirik sekilas kepada penerus pertama Black tersebut. "Menurutku, _Mom_ dan _Father_ tidak akan membencimu. Mereka cukup terbuka atas hubungan semacam ini. Kau tidak perlu menutup hal yang indah seperti itu seharusnya. Kau tau Brother, aku iri pada dia yang kau ceritakan ini. Dia mampu menerima kasih sayang dan cinta darimu sedangkan banyak yang ingin merasakan hal tersebut darimu. Semua orang patut bahagia, sebahagia kau menemukan dia dan sebahagia kau mengejek _Mom_ dan _Father_ tentang seberapa hebatnya kau mengengkang mereka. Bahagialah dan tunjukan saja." Regulus mendongak menatap awan yang mendung berarak menuju mereka. "Aku masuk dahulu _Brother_ , hujan akan segera turun."

"Terima kasih Reggy." Jeda waktu yang panjang membuat Regulus hanya diam tanpa membalas karena jelas sekali gumaman Sirius tak akan ia dengar ketika ia jelas telah berjalan di koridor Hogwarts.

Rintik air turun membasahi tubuh Sirius dan menutupi rasa pedihnya. Bolehkah Sirius sekali saja merasakan kebahagiaan tanpa diiringi rasa sakit.

Deru langkah membelah hujan menghampirinya. "Astaga Padfoot. Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini."

"Oh Prongs, aku hanya ingin berdiam jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo masuk, tuan putri keluarga Potter bisa sakit." Sirius berjalan mendahului James beberapa langkah. Meski ini menyakitkan setidaknya ia dapat bahagia dengan kebahagiaan semu tersebut.

"Sialan kau Padfoot. Aku ini putra mahkota keluarga Potter." James memukul tengkuk Sirius dan dibalas tawa renyah James diikuti tawa hambar Sirius.

 **oOo**

Ketika itu, hari kelulusan mereka. Sirius mendapat panggilan oleh Departemen Auror bersama dengan James. Hari kelulusan ini rasanya terlalu hambar dan luka di hati Sirius tak kunjung menutup.

Kebodohan terakhir para Marauders akan mereka laksanakan setelah kata-kata akhir diberikan oleh Proffesor mereka. Waktu terus bergulir dan lilin-lilin padam. Lilin kembali menyala dan menampilkan Lily Evans, seorang _muggle_ berdiri di sana dengan James Potter seorang pureblood yang kini memegang bunga dalam dekapannya.

"Hey Lils, sudah lama aku terus bermain dan menjadi anak kecil. Aku akan mencoba dewasa bersamamu. Jadi biarkan aku dewasa di sisimu. Tinggallah dan hiduplah denganku sampai maut memisahkan." Dengan sifat bak seorang pangeran dan melamar gadis desa di depan raja menghina bahwa seorang _pureblood_ tidak dapat menikah dengan _muggle_.

Berbalik dan meninggalkan semua hingar bingar acara lamaran James. Sirius membiarkan hatinya kembali terkurung dan merasakan kesepian. Karena, Sirius terlahir untuk menderita bukan bahagia.

Sirius menghela nafas lelah. Sudah berakhir untuk merebut James karena James telah memilih. Cinta Sirius tak akan mati karena dia benar-benar mencintai James dalam diam dan semua tak perlu tau seberapa cinta Sirius pada James meski akhirnya Sirius akan berakhir kehilangan James.

 **Fin**

 **Pada akhirnya aku tak akan mampu menyakiti mereka**.

 ** _Omake_**

Telah lewat rasanya untuk menginggat masa lalu. Telah lama pula semenjak kematian Lily yang melindungi Harry demi James. Entah keberuntungan atau kepedihan ketika mendapati istrimu mati dihadapanmu karena seorang penyihir gila yang tergila-gila dan terobsesi pada ramalan tentang anakmu dan obsesinya padamu.

Karangan lily bakung Sirius sihir pada makan Lily. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Lily dan menghampiri kebahagiaan yang telah lama ia impikan. Merebut James dari Lily setelah merelakan sebentar.

Benar kata Dumbledore, ikhlaskan dan ambil kembali kebahagiaan kita masing-masing. "Hei Prongs, Harry. Ingin makan siang di restoran _muggle_?" Pria Black ini merangkul anak dan _istri_ nya meninggalkan pemakan tersebut.

 **Fin**


End file.
